


Birds of a feather

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Mates, Nesting, Reader Insert, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: When an angel finds it's mate, they go through a nesting phase.But earth doesn't have the same materials as heaven, so what's an angel who's mated to a human suppose to do?Improvise.





	Birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request : Anonymous. Ok. I can’t help but think God created angels kind of like birds. So a funny idea came to me. What if angels went through a nesting period? Like they end up making a huge best whenever they find their mate and ends up staying cooped up in it with then for a while because they get possessive during that time. Since earth doesn’t have heavens materials it would be funny to see just a gigantic nest made out of pillows and the reader has no idea what’s going on lol.

You were standing in line for a coffee, not in a cafe, but at the small cart on campus. It always stopped by this door, at this time, shaded by the nearby tree. You preferred it to the coffee in the cafeteria.

And then suddenly, you weren’t. The tree, the grass, the sky, the cart and the people, all replaced with blue walls painted with realistic clouds. “What the _fuck_..” You looked down, and you were standing on a mountain of pillows and blankets. It reminded you of blanket forts from when you were a child, how you’d pile every comfortable thing you could find inside, and read until you passed out.

“Hello, Sugar.” 

You turned towards the voice, and furrowed your brows at the man sitting and smiling at you. “How- how did I _get_ here?”

“That was the easy part.” He smiled.

“What am I doing here?” You started taking in the room again, and this time noticed a door to your left.

“You are my _mate_. I made this for you.”

You turned back to him, staring at him for a moment. “Aren’t you the _janitor_?”

“Well, yes and no.” He chuckled. “That is who I let you see. I am so much more. I-”

“I’m being kidnapped by the _fucking janitor_.” You sighed. “ _Great._ Well, it was nice to meet you, janitor, but I need to go.” You started for the door, trying not to trip over the pillows and blankets.

“I can’t let you leave.” He snapped his fingers, and the door was gone. You froze in confusion but went to where the door hand been, feeling the wall, looking for any sign the door had been there, but there was none. You let out a whimper. “I won’t hurt you.”

“You _kidnapped_ me! I.. How long was I out? I don’t even remember getting here. What the _fuck_ did you put in my coffee?” The last thing you remembered was standing in line, it felt like just a minute ago, but it could have been days.

“You’re my _mate_ , I would _never_ harm you.” He sounded offended. “I need to protect you, you are _mine_ , that’s why you’re here. That’s why I made this.” You refused to look at him, you kept at the wall where the door had been, desperately looking for a way out, and it hurt him.

You heard him snap his fingers again, and flinched this time. Afraid of what came next, but then you smelt it and turned to your right, away from him. A few pillows and things were gone, and replaced with a table.  It was filled with cakes, cookies, pies, every sweet thing you had ever enjoyed in your life.

“Hungry?” He asked softly.

You were shaking, on the verge of tears. You put your forehead to the wall and shook your head. “I just want to go back.. _Please._ ”

“I know you’re hungry. Eat.”

“ **No amount of chocolate will make this okay!** ” You screamed.

“Look at me, what do you see?” You shook your head, refusing to turn. “ _Look_ at me.” His voice was firm. “What do you see?”

Slowly you turned. “I see a janitor I’m now terrified of.” You answered in a soft, shaky voice.

“Open your eyes, and really _look_.” He spread his arms out to his sides. “What do you _see_?”

You bit your lip, closing your eyes for a minute. When you opened them again, you gasped. “What..”

He smiled softly. “Now, what do you see?”

“W-wings.. _Beautiful_ golden wings.” You were mesmerized by how they seemed to shimmer, as if the sunlight was bouncing off the feathers. “What.. What _are_ you?”

“I said I was more then a janitor. I am the Archangel Gabriel. I’ve also gone by the Trickster Loki.” He smiled. “And you, sweetheart, are my mate. When I meet my mate, I nest. I build this, though this isn’t as lovely as it should be..” He mused looking around.  “I don’t exactly have heavens materials down here, and I didn’t think you’d appreciate twigs the way birds do.” He chuckled.

“C-can I?” You reached out a hand, even thought you were a good 5 feet away at least.

“It _might_ have some effects you don’t particularly want right now.” He smiled. “Touching an angel’s wings is a bit of an intimate thing. Only a mate can even see them like this.”

“I’m..”

“My mate. I told you. You’ve seen them before, but _this_ wasn’t ready so I made you forget. You can remember now.”

Your eyes fluttered as memories started to come back. Memories of seeing him around the halls, or on the grounds and his beautiful wings behind him. “I-I thought they were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and every time I saw them, it was like the first time all over again.. You too.”

He smiled. “I know. I sorry I did it this way, I am. I’m sorry I scared you, but it’s what we _do_. I can’t stop it, I can’t help it. I need you here with me. I can’t let anyone else near you while I’m nesting. You, are _mine_.”

As scared as you were, deep inside you knew it was true. Something was pulling you now. “I am.”

He grinned. “You feel it too?” You nodded, and he jumped up from where he sat. “I’m so happy, Sugar. We’re going to have _a lot_ of fun together.”


End file.
